Love - A Beautiful Feeling !
by Daya's Girl
Summary: This story is written for my friend...So this Kira is my friend. I wrote it for her. No obligations to read the whole story guys...CID couples are my main priority but this was to make my freind happy...now this is not a bad thing na...to make someone happy. Read only if you like tooo becoz my priority is my friend's happiness and a smile on her face. Thank you !
1. Love is Everywhere

**A/n: Heya Everyone ! This story is for my friend Katiiy…..Here comes ur RAJAT. I hope you will like this story. **

**Other readers…..no obligation to read the whole story. Just written for a friend on her request. **

_**CID Bureau…..Afternoon 1 pm…**_

Environment of relaxation was prevailing in the bureau. The officers were busy in their paper work. They were chatting and doing their works. Their favourite Daya Sir was still not there….

Vineet- Abhijeet Sir…..Ye Daya Sir kahan reh gaye ?

Abhijeet(smiled)- Vineet…..Kahin reh nahi gaya hai. Wo wahan gaya hai jahan usey sukoon milta haii. Aur wahan se wo jaldi aa nahi payega.

Vineet- Sir….zyadatar toh Daya Sir beach pe jaate hain.

Abhijeet- Nahi….wo gaya hai apne ghar…..matlab wahan jahan wo rehta tha…..Mamta Foundation.

Meanwhile, Daya entered inside.

Daya- Haan…..Aur wahan bachchon ne apne CID Uncles ke liye kuch bheja hai.

Abhijeet(smiled)-Kya bheja hai?

Daya smiled and took out a frame . it was the pictures of all CID officers stuck on a chart with names below the pictures.

Meanwhile, a person entered in the bureau irritated.

"_**Uff…ye ladki khud ko samajhti kya hai…..Kaam kar raha tha toh phone nhi uthaya toh chilla rahi hain madam. Sunti bhi toh nahi hai. God knows ab main kya gussa dilati aur phir blackmail karti hain…..Is baar nahi maanne wala main….huhh !" **_

He banged his hand on his desk and all eyes went on him.

Daya(to Abhijeet)- Lagta hai phir se purvi se jhagda kiya hai. Kitna gusse mein hai.

Abhijeet- Purvi toh apni behen se milne Pune gayi hai na Daya…..Lagta hai kuch aur mamla hai.

At the same time, the new-comer's phone rang and the expression of anger and irritation made way on his face. He picked up the phone…..

"_**Kitni baar tumse kaha hai …..baar baar phone mat kiya karo. Samajh nahi aata tumhe. Bureau mein kaam karne aata hu …..time paas karne nahi."**_

"_**Tumhe samajhna wakai mushkil hai. Fine…koshish karunga jaldi aane ki. Ab dobara phone mat karna….please."**_

And he disconnected the phone and threw it on the table. Others looked at him suspiciously.

Vineet- Daya Sir…..puchiye na Rajat Sir se kya hua? Main jaunga toh mujhe daant denge.

Daya- Hmm….puchte hain…..zara usey saans lene do. Mujhe toh daal mein kuch kaala nazar aa raha hai.

Abhijeet(looked at him)- Daal mein kaala…..kya matlab?

Daya(smiled)- Boss…..Mujhe toh ye kisi dost ka nahi girlfriend ka chakkar dikhta hai.

Vineet- Haan Sir….ho sakta hai. Waise unke doston mein ek-do ladkiyan hai.

Abhijeet(eyeing Vineet)- Tumhe kaise pata?

Vineet- Sir….wo jab mujhe goli lagi thi aur right leg fractured tha tab Rajat Sir mere saath the na hospital mein tab unhone bataya. Meri ek dost hai Sriti uski badi behen Sir ki dost hai.

Daya- Ohh….acha chalo puch lete hai.

Daya and Abhijeet moved towards Rajat…..

Daya- Kya baat hai Rajat…..gusse mein kyun ho?

Rajat(looked at him)- Kuch nahi….kuch nahi Sir wo bas aise hi. Ek dost se jhagda ho gaya hai.

Abhijeet(naughty smile)- Dost se ki Girlfriend se…..haan?

Daya(Smiled)- Haan bhai Rajat….dekho koi hai toh usko bata do. Kyunki main nahi chahta ki tum kisi bhi tarah ki derr karo….jaise maine aur Abhijeet ne ki.

Rajat(smiled)- Arey Sir….aisi koi baat nahi hai.

Meanwhile, Again Rajat's phone rang. Abhijeet read the name on the screen….it said _**"KIRA" **_

Rajat was again irritated and he picked up the phone….

"_**Ab kya hua Keerthi? Kya reh gaya ab?"**_

"_**Achcha baba…..tumhe Keerthi naam se nahi bulata….par ye batao ki hua kya hai. Tumhe mana kiya than a phone krne ke liye."**_

"_**Okay Fine…aata wahin ruko."**_

He sighed and turned to Abhijeet and Daya and saw them smiling….

Rajat- Kya hua Sir…..aap….aap dono muskara kyun rahe ho?

Daya(Smiled)- Kuch nahi Rajat….tum jao. Tumhara jaana zaruri hai.

Rajat- Kya matlab Sir…?

Abhijeet(kept his hand on his shoulder)- Kuch nahi….hume pata hai kya hua hai. Ab jao….

Rajat nodded and left the bureau. He moved towards Inorbit shopping mall. He saw a girl standing outside waving her hand. He stopped the car and opened the door. She came running towards the car with many bags in her hand. Rajat was shocked to see the bags. He almost shouted…..

Rajat- Ye kya hai Kira..…..itna shopping? Tum theek toh ho?

Kira(smiled)- Haan baba…..main theek hu. Friend ke saath aayi thi. Wo dresses le rahi thi toh mujhe bhi pasand aa gayi.

Rajat- Tum dono ne puri dukaan toh khali nahi kar di na?

Kira- Nahi na…Tumhe dukaan wale ki chinta hai meri nahi…..huhh ! (she pouted)

Rajat- Uffo….ab natak mat karo aur ghar chalo.

HE took the bags from her hands and kept them on back seat and opened the door for her. She smiled and moved in. Rajat also moved on his seat and they moved towards home…..her home.

Kira- Hum kahan ja rahe hain Rajat ?

Rajat(firmly)- Ghar ja rahe hain. Aur kahan jayenge.

Kira(looked at him)- Par mujhe bhook lagi hai. Plz chalo na kuch khate hain.

Rajat(lookd at her and angry )- Kira….kaha na …hum ghar ja rahe hai. Ghar pe jo hai wahi kha lena. Aur plz ab chup raho.

Kira(looked at him)- Hua kya tumhe…gusse mein kyun ho?

Rajat tried to calm himself. He didn't want to fight with her. Though, it was their daily routine to fight and then also to care for each other. Every time they would fight ….the other used to patch up.

Kira- Kya hua Rajat…tum kuch bolte kyun nahi ho? I am sorry na…..mujhe pata hai tum naraz ho mujhse par plz I promise agli baar aisa nhi hoga.

Rajat(looked at her)- Ab utro…ghar aa gaya hai.

She looked outside and found that they were outside her house. She got down and he took the bags and moved inside. Kira looked at Rajat and she knew that he was went into the kitchen and drank water and then took plates out and served returned to living room and saw her lost. He smiled at her and kept the plates in front of her. It was her fav cuisines…..Italian Pasta and Burger.

She looked at the plates and then Rajat…..and saw him smiling. She stood up and hugged him. He hugged her back and kissed on her forehead.

Kira- Ye ….ye tumne kab liya?

Rajat- Tumhe lene aane se pehle. Jaanta tha tumhe bhook lagi hogi aur ho tum ziddi…khaya nahi hoga kuch.

Kira(fake ange)- Ziddi tum ho….main nahi. Baat nahi sun sakte the kya meri.

Rajat- Arey haan baba….tumhara lecture baad mein sunuga…..pehle ye kha lo. Thanda ho jayega.

He made her sit fed her with a spoonful of the smiled and had it. He smiled at her and went back into the kitchen to make coffee.

After finishing her pasta…..she moved into the kitchen to see him and hugged him slipping her hands thru his hold her hands and smiled….

Rajat- Kya hua meri jaan?

Kira(smiled)-Kya bana rahe ho ?

Rajat- Wahi jo tumhe pasand hai …meri special coffee.

She smiled …and he handed over a mug to her. She tasted it and smiled widely.

Kira(chuckled)- As usual awesome , delicious.

Rajat(smiled)- Thank you Miss Keerthi….(She glared at her) …Oops….sorry….Miss Kira.

Kira(Smiled)- That better RK.

He smiled and they moved in the living room. Both were enjoying coffee. Rajat was checking his phone. Kira looked at him.

Kira- Kya hua? Tum ja rahe ho ?

Rajat- Nahi….abhi toh nahi ja raha par jaana toh hoga hi. Acha ye batao ki aisa kya kaam tha jo tumne mujhe itne calls kiye.

She smiled and pulled her shopping bags towards her. She took out a black colored Shirt and showed it to him….

Kira- Ye liya tha tumhare puchne ke liye hi phone kar rhi thi par tum gussa ho gaye.

Rajat smiled and took the shirt from her hand….

Rajat- Ye toh wakai bahut achchi hai. Aur tumhe toh pata hai na sab fir kyun phone kar rahi thi. Tumne liya toh acha hi hoga na.

Kira(smiled)- Acha….toh pehen ke dikhao na plz.

Rajat nodded and went to change. As he left , Kira noticed a packet on the sofa where he was sitting. She eagerly took picked it up and opened it and she was surprised.

It was a black colored gown with silver work on it with matching earrings. There was a note on it too. It said….

" _**This is for you my Darling. ….i want you to get dressed in this gown right now…..please. Meri khatir….**_

_**-Only Your's…..Rajat." **_

She smiled and blushed at the same time. She hurried to her room to get ready. After a while, She came out and found Rajat pacing up and down waiting for her. When he saw her , he was mesmerized….kinda lost in her beauty. His stare at her made her blush. He moved closer to her.

Rajat- Bahut khubsurat lag rahi ho.

Kira(blushed)- Apke tohfe ka kamaal hai.

Rajat(smiled)- Hmm….Ab hamara kamaal bhi dekh lo.

Kira- Kya matlab?

Rajat(Smiled)- Chalo mere saath…..

He hold her hand and they moved upstairs. He opened the door and they moved out. She was confused.

Kira- Hum yahan kyun aaye hain?

Rajat(smiled)- Kyunki yahan mere aur tumhare alawa koi nahi hai. Ab chalo.

They moved towards the back side of the terrace and she was mesmerized to see the view. It was a candle light dinner arranged for 2 people. There was a beautiful tent like surrounings…the area glittering with lights. Three candles were in the centre of the table with a table aside with food items kept on. There was something written….

_**"Haapy Ist Meeting Anniversary !"**_

Rajat- Kaisa laga decoration?

Kira- Tumhe….tumhe yaad tha?

Rajat(smiled)- Kaise bhul sakta hu wo din…..jab tum meri life mein aayi thi.

Kira smiled thru tears in her eyes. She immediately hugged him.

Kira- Thank you Rajat….thank you so much.

He hugged her back and kissed on her forehead. Then they cut the cake and fed it to each other. While feeding her , he kissed on her cheeks and she turned other side blushing. He smiled at her reaction and hold her by her wrist. She turned but didn't see him. She heard a voice and she looked down. She saw her sitting on his knees holding her hand.

Rajat- _**Hum tere bin ab reh nahi sakte**__**  
><strong>__**Tere bina kya wajood mera **__**  
><strong>__**Tujhse juda gar ho jaayenge**__**  
><strong>__**Toh khud se hi ho jaayenge judaa**__**  
><strong>_She made him stand up and locked her arms round his neck….

_**Kyunki tum hi ho**__**  
><strong>__**Ab tum hi ho**__**  
><strong>__**Zindagi ab tum hi ho**__**  
><strong>__**Chain bhi, mera dard bhi**__**  
><strong>__**Meri aashiqui ab tum hi ho**_

She hugged him tight hiding her head in his shoulder. He separated her and kissed on her forehead. She closed her eyes. He smiled and kissed on her eyes. She smiled. He cupped her face and continued….

_**Tera mera rishta hai kaisa**__**  
><strong>__**Ik pal door gawara nahi**__**  
><strong>__**Tere liye har roz hai jeete**__**  
><strong>__**Tujh ko diya mera waqt sabhi**__**  
><strong>__**Koi lamha mera na ho tere bina**__**  
><strong>__**Har saans pe naam tera**__**Kyunki tum hi ho**__**  
><strong>__**Ab tum hi ho**__**  
><strong>__**Zindagi ab tum hi ho**__**  
><strong>__**Chain bhi, mera dard bhi**__**  
><strong>__**Meri aashiqui ab tum hi ho**_

He turned other side to hide her tears as he remembered about his past life. She hold his hand and moved her head in NO as if telling him not to cry as she is always there for him. He smiled….

_**Tere liye hi jiya main**__**  
><strong>__**Khud ko jo yun de diya hai**__**  
><strong>__**Teri wafa ne mujhko sambhala**__**  
><strong>__**Saare ghamon ko dil se nikala**__**  
><strong>__**Tere saath mera hai naseeb juda**__**  
><strong>__**Tujhe paake adhoora naa raha hmm..**__**Kyunki tum hi ho**__**  
><strong>__**Ab tum hi ho**__**  
><strong>__**Zindagi ab tum hi ho..**__**  
><strong>__**Chain bhi, mera dard bhi**__**  
><strong>__**Meri aashiqui ab tum hi ho**_

He hugged her tight.

Rajat- Kira….Tum hamesha mere saath rahogi na?

Kira- Haan…..hamesha. Tumhe chhod ke main kahan jaungi. Hamesha tumhare saath rahungi.

Rajat- Tum jaana bhi chahogi toh jaane nahi doonga.

He pulled her closer. She hold his shirt tightly. He moved his face closer to her and she pushed him a little and tried to run but she was stopped by a wall. Rajat smiled and moved to her.

Kira-Rajat…chhodo mujhe…..koi dekh lega.

Rajat(smiled)- Sab so rahe hain meri jaan. Koi nahi dekhega.

She smiled nervously. He noticed that and left her way. She watched him going and the other second , she ran and hugged him. He smiled. He turned to face her.

Kira- Tum kahin nahi jaoge.

Rajat- Meri jaan….kahin nahi ja raha main.

Before he could say more…She pressed her lips on his and kissed him. He was surprised by this act of hers but responded back. They parted after som 10 minutes and she ran away towards the dinner place blushing. He smiled and followed her.

Soon , they were enjoying their dinner with their talks….their interests and their life with each-other. Soon , they were done with it. Keerthi(Kira) moved to him and slid her hands in his.

Kira- Kya soch rahe ho?

Rajat(turned to her)- Kira….Main tumse kuch kehna chahta hu.

Kira(smiled)- Haan bolo.

He went on his knees…

Rajat- Kira…Jaanta hu ki main tumhe utna time nahi de paata jitna mujhe tumhe dena chahiye yay un kahu ek relationship mein hona chahiye. Meri job hi aisi hai. Par phir bhi tumse puchna chahta hu ki kya tum mere saath apni zindagi guzaarna chahogi? Mujh jaise boring insaan ke saath….jaisa sab kehte hai mujhe. _**I love you Kira….i really do…..**_ Will you marry me?

She was surprised…..tears formed in her eyes. She nodded as YES. He smiled and slipped a diamond ring in her finger. She looked at the ring and then RAJAT. She immediately hugged him.

Kira- I love you too Rajat…..Bahut pyaar karti hu. Par jab samjhi toh laga ki tum kya sochoge….but happy to know ki tum bhi mujhse pyaar karte ho. Thank you Rajat for everything.

She kissed on his cheeks and separated….but he hold her and pointed her something . She smiled and moved closer to him but he moved a bit backward. She again moved closer to him but he moved backward.

Kira- Mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai.

Rajat – Bolo.

Kira- Aise nahi…paas aao.

He moved closer to her and she hold his hand pulled him closer and pecked a kiss on his lips and ran away.

Rajat smiled and followed her. Soon, he caught her and hugged hugged him tight.

Rajat- Kira….don't worry….kuch nahi hoga. Rajat sirf aur sirf tumhara hai.

She smiled and hugged him again. He looked at the time….

Rajat- Ab mujhe chalna chahiye.

Kira- Ruk jao na plz…..!

Rajat- Nahi Kira…..kaam bhi hai. Kal milte hai na.

Kira nodded as Yes….he kissed on her forehead and left.

She kept looking till he went out of his sight. Then, she locked the door and went to her room. A constant smile was playing on her lips. She kept looking at the ring. Soon, she slept thinking about the moments spent with Rajat , his confession and the ring. She was happy as she knew that now…..noone could take Rajat from her. He was hers forever.

**A/n: So…..Katiiy …how was it? I hope …it was long and the lovy lovy tinch too.**

**Hope you like.**

**Take care :D**


	2. Love is in the air

**A/n: Hello Readers…..Again a story for my friend. Its specially for DuoAngel…..Hope you like it dear.**

**/*Chapter-2*/**

**/Sachin-OC/**

**/*Love is in the Air*/**

_**CID Bureau…Morning 10 am…**_

The officers were busy in their work. An officer entered the bureau with a smile on his face. His sister noticed his smile.

Shreya- Kya baat hai bhai…..aap bade khush lag rahe hai….Kya hua ?

Sachin(smiled)- Baat hi aisi hai Shreya. Aaj main khush hu .

Shreya- Kya baat hai …hume bhi batao?

Sachin(smiled)- Tujhe wo Diya yaad hai ?

Shreya(thinking)- Arey haan…..wo jo aapke group mein hua karti thi….aapki dost?

Sachin- Haan wahi…..wo US chali gayi thi. Kal wo wapas aa rahi hai.

Shreya(smiled)- Wo toh kuch course ke liye gayi thi na?

Sachin- Haan….wo IT field mein thi phir training karne gayi thi phir wahin uski job lag gayi. Lekin kal wo aa rahi hai.

Shreya(naughtily)- Ohho….tabhi aap itne khush hain. Kuch plan kiya?

Sachin(smiled)- Soch raha hu.

Shreya- Toh phir aap kal(but was stopped by Daya coming to them)

Daya- Arey bhai…..dono bhai behen kya baatein kar rahe ho ?

Shreya- Daya….aaj Sachin sir bahut khush hai….

Daya(looking at him)- Acha aisa kya hua ?

Sachin(smiled shyly)- Kuch nahi sir…..bas kal ek purani dost se milne wala hu. 3 saal baad milunga usse.

Shreya- Haan…..inki best friend.

Sachin- Shreyaaa….bas chup!

Shreya giggled and Daya was confused.

Daya- Koi batayega kya hua ?

Shreya- Aap chinta mat kijiye. Sachin sir kal khud batayenge.

She smiled at Sachin and pulled Daya towards where she was working. She turned back….

Shreya- Bhai…abhi kaam kar lo…..wo kal aayegi abhi nahi.

Sachin just smiled and got busy in work. He was smiling and others were happy to see him smile after a long time.

Daya- Aaj kitne din baad Sachin ko haste hue dekha hai.

Abhijeet- Haan…..acha lag raha hai usey aise dekh ke. Par achank hua kya ?

Daya- Ye mujhe bhi nahi pata. Shayad shreya ko pata hai.

Abhijeet- Shreya suno…..

Shreya- Yes Sirr…kahiye.

Daya- Shreya…please bolo na Sachin ko kya hua.

Shreya(Smiled)- Bhai ki ek dost thi college time mein…..Diya naam tha uska. Kal wo US se wapas aa rahi hai.

Daya- Acha….matlab pyaar vyaar ka chakkar hai ?

Shreya(Smiled)- Haan…..lagta toh aisa hi hai.

Abhijeet- Phir toh usey jald se jald usse keh dena chahiye.

Daya- Haan…humari tarah usey derr nahi karni chahiye.

Shreya- Aap chinta mat kijiye. Wo keh denge.

Abhijeet- Hmm…dekhte hain.

Soon, the day ended. All were heading towards home. Daya moved towards Sachin and kept his hand on his shoulder.

Daya- Sachin …..zyada derr mat karna. Maine jo galti wo tum kabhi mat karna. All the best.

Sachin looked at him and he squeezed his shoulder and left. Shreya smiled and wish him luck.

_**Next Morning…..**_

It was Sunday and was day-off. Sachin left for the airport to receive his best friend. He picked a bouquet of red roses. He was very happy as he was meeting her after a long time. He reached at the airport before time. He sat waiting for her flight. He felt much excited when the announcement of her flight was made.

Soon, he was looking at the people coming out trying to figure out her. As soon as he saw her , a wide smile made place on his face. She hurried towards him and hugged him.

Diya- Sachin…tummm ?

Sachin(smiled)- Haan main…..kyun koi aur aane wala tha ?

Diya- Nahi….maine socha papa aur bhai aayenge.

Sachin(Smiled)- Uncle toh ghar pe hi hai aur Dhruv office ke kaam se bahar gaya hai. Toh maine socha main hi aa jaun.

Diya(smiled)- Acha socha…..mujhe nahi pata tha tum itna acha bhi sochte ho.

Sachin- Diya….tujhe toh…..(he hold her hand)

She giggled…

Diya- Sachin….tum mujhe kabhi nahi hara sakte wo bhi kisi bhi cheez mein.

Sachin(smiled)- Wo kya hai na ….tujhse haarne mein apna hi maza hai.

Diya(glared at him)- Achaaaa?

Sachin- Haan…..lekin ab ghar chalo….uncle aunty wait kar rahe honge.

Diya- Arey haan…..chalo. Par mujhe sabse milvane ki duty tumhari hai ….samjhe?

Sachin- Okay…..wahi hoga jo tum chahogi.

She smiled and hugged him again….

Diya- I missed you so much yaar….

Sachin- I missed you too. But ye bolo….how was ur experience?

He asked moving out of the airport.

Diya- Acha tha yaar….wahin par unhone PG bhi karvaya with the training. Overall was a good experience.

Sachin- Toh phir achanak se wapas aane ka plan kaise bana?

Diya(smiled)- Yaar mujhe toh basically experience lena tha plus sabki yaad aa rahi thi toh aa gayi.

Sachin(Smiled)- Toh chutti mein bhi toh aa sakti thi. Wahan toh Christmas ki holidays hoti hai na ?

Diya(Smiled)- Sachinn…..nahi aa paayi na. Ab aa gayi hu na….ab wo sab karenge jo humne miss kiya.

Sachin- Maine toh tumhe miss kiya.

She looked at him and smiled. With all this chit-chat , they reached home. Diya's mom invited him for lunch too.

Diya- Yaar Sachin…..ruk jao na. Hum apne doston ko bhi yahin bula lete hai na.

Sachin(Smiled)- Tu chinta na kar yaar. Maine call kiya tha…wo log lunch ke baad aayenge.

Diya- Great …..main change kar ke aati hu. Tum kahin mat jaana.

She hurried into the room leaving him in the living room. He was looking at her as she hurried into her room. Meanwhile, her father came and he went busy talking with him. Soon, she came out and sat beside him.

Diya- Shreya kaisi hai ?

Sachin- Bilkul theek hai…ab toh uski shaadi bhi ho gayi hai.

Diya- Great…..wo bhi CID mein hi hai na ?

Sachin- Haan….kal maine usey bataya tha toh wo bhi khush ho gayi thi.

Diya- Wo nahi aayi?

Sachin(Smiled)- Nahi….uski shaadi ho gayi hai. Wo apni life mein busy hai.

Diya- Toh tumne shaadi kyun nahi ki?

Sachin(smiled)- Tum jo nahi mili…..3 saal ke liye ud jo gayi thi yahan se.

She hit him on his arm while he acted as of shouting. Soon, her mother called them for lunch.

Sachin- Waise Diya…tere jaane ka fayeda toh mujhe hua .

Diya(glared)- Wo kaise?

Sachin(smiled)- Aunty ne mujhe bahut achi dishes khilayi. Jab bhi kuch banati thi mujhe bula leti thi….lekin ab toh tu aa gayi….ab pata nahi kya hoga.

She felt irritated…..

Diya- Papa…dekho na kaise satata hai ye mujhe…..

He father smiled….

DF- Arey …chahe kaisa bhi ho…tera best friend hai wo. Aur tu mujhse zyada uski baatein maanti hai. Main toh usey nahi daantunga.

Diya(pouted)- Ye kya baat hui papa…..very bad.

Sachin raised his collar and smiled.

Sachin- Tu toh bilkul nahi badli…..ekdum jhalli hai.

Diya(Smiled)- Hum badalne walon mein se nahi hai Sachin.

Sachin nodded….they enjoyed their lunch with all chitchats. Soon, after lunch….some of their friends. But Sachin asked to leave.

Sachin- Diya….kuch kaam hai sham ko milta hu.

Diya- Thodi derr ruk jao na plz.

Sachin- Diya…..ruk jaata yaar….par kuch zaruri kaam hai. Jaana padega.

Diya(sadly)- Okay…par jaldi aana.

Sachin nodded and left from there. Soon, diya was enjoying with her parents.

_**Evening 6 pm….**_

Sachin came back to her home. He was dressed in black shirt and off-white pants. She opened the door. She found him and hugged him.

Diya- Kitni late aaye ho tum….ye koi time hai aane ka?

Sachin(smiled)- Arey ab toh aa gaya na…..ab tum bhi ready ho jao.

Diya(Surprised)- Kyun?

Sachin- Hum kahin bahar jayenge.

Diya- Par(but was cut by him)

Sachin- Please ready ho jao. Uncle aunty se main baat kar lunga.

He gave her a packet and asked her to change. She went into the room and opened the packet. It was black color evening gown. She smiled and got ready. She came out after a while. Sachin was mesmerized to see her. She was looking gorgeous in that black gown. She blushed when she saw him staring at her.

Diya- Hum chale kya ?

He came out of her trance and looked at her.

Sachin- Haan chalo. Waise you looking gorgeous.

Diya(blushed)- Ohh..waise kamaal toh tumhare gift ka hai. Nice choice !

Sachin(Smiled)- Tumahre liye hai toh khaas hoga hi.

She smiled and they moved out.

Diya- Hum kahan ja rahe hai Sachin?

Sachin(Smiled)- Abhi pata chal jayega

Soon , they reached in a hotel…it was named Hotel Luxury Home.

Diya(looked around)- Hum yahan kyun aaye hai?

Sachin(hold her hand)- Chalo batata hu.

They moved inside wherein the manager gave him a key. She was confused but still followed opened the door and asked her to get in.

Diya- Sachin…..hum yahan kyun aaye hain?

Sachin(smiled)- Tumse kuch kehna tha aur kisi se milvana bhi tha.

Diya- Kya kehna hai ?

Sachin- Jo pichle 3 saal ka realization hai…I don't know tum kya samjhogi…..par jo main kahunga wo sach hai. Aur mera faisla ek din ka nahi hai.

She was confused and was looking at him.

Diya- Tum kya bol rahe ho mujhe kuch samajh nahi aa raha yaar. Saaf saaf bolo na.

He moved close to her and hold her hands.

Sachin- Diya…..hum dono best friends hai ye toh sab jaante hain lekin main aaj tumse kuch kehna chahta hu. Par tum kuch nahi bologi beech mein.

Sachin- Diya….sunne mein ajeeb lagega tumhe par yaar….tumhare jaane ke baad main akela pad gaya tha. Shreya toh thi par main usse kuch keh hi nahi paata tha. Ek tum hi toh thi jisse main apni har baat kehta tha….har ek cheez share karta tha. Pata nhi kyun ek khalipan sa tha zindagi mein. Mere paas sab log the…..Maa , Shreya aur meri CID family par phir bhi ek kami thi jo kabhi puri nahi ho paayi. Main us khali jagah ko bhar nahi paaya. Bohot socha toh aisa laga jaise us jagah ko sirf tum pura kar sakti ye ehsaas hua ki shayad maujhe tumhari aadat ho gayi hai…..Har baat mein tumhari yaad aati thi…..shreya toh gussa ho jaati thi. Shayad isey hi pyaar kehte hai. Aur agar ye sach hai…..toh main ye keh sakta hu ki _**I LOVE YOU!**_

She was standing still at her place staring at him. She was overwhelmed and touched by his gesture. He looked at him and found her standing still. He moved close to her and hold her by her arms….

Sachin- _**Main sach keh raha hu Diya…I LOVE YOU!**_

She smiled and immediately hugged him tight. He was surprised and hugged her back. She separated and looked at him…..

Diya- I love you too….main toh shayad college ke waqt se tumhe chahne lagi thi lekin kabhi himmat hi nahi hui kuch kehne ki. Hamesha dost banker saath diya…ye nahi keh paayi ki pyaar krti hu tumse…..phir tum CID mein chale gaye aur main US. Lekin mujhe aisa return gift milega …ye nahi socha tha. Thank you Sachin!

He smiled and pulled her into a hug.

Diya- Acha kisse milva rahe the tum?

Sachin(Smiled)- Hone wali se.

She was confused. HE laughed and took her in front of the mirror.

Sachin- Dekho….inse milo….Ye hain Mrs. Diya Shregill.

Diya(blushed)- Nahi….Diya Shregill nahi….

Sachin- Toh kya ? koi aur dhundh liya kya ?

Diya (laughed)- Arey nahi…..Main toh Mrs. Sachin Shregill kehlana zyada pasand karungi.

She turned towards him. He kissed on her forehead and hugged her again.

Sachin- Thank you for coming in my life. Ab hum hamesha saath rahenge.

She nodded and hid her face in his broad chest. Soon, their dinner was served and they happily enjoyed their evening.

**A/n: So…DuoAngel…..i hope you'll like this one. Plz read and review :D**

**Take care :D **


End file.
